Yuna's choice
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: sister fic to Wakka's choice. Wakka had regrets, but so did Yuna. this is her story


Yuna stared with dead eyes at the newest installment to the snowy terrain of Mt. Gagazet. Had it really only been ten minutes prior that Lulu had explained the tragic meaning of these monuments? Slowly she traced the name of the newest one with her fingers: Lulu of Besaid.

"It doesn't seem enough," she whispered, "Lulu has done so much for me, including giving her life. I just wish we could take her body back to besaid."

"We can't." Auron said curtly, his voice was as cold as Mt. Gagazet itself. "We must move on."

"Just give her a few seconds, ya?" Wakka exploded, "It wasn't just some nilly-willy guardian that died! It was Lulu!"

"The life of a guardian is a gamble of life. Some win, many lose. It's what she chose."

"You make it sound as if she killed herself!" Tidus said.

"Yunie?" Rikku's soft voice broke Yuna's half-concentration on the men's argument. She felt her cousin's small cool hand embrace her own. "Are you ok?"

Yuna gave her small, sad smile.

"I was just thinking. Lulu was like a sister to me. I can't believe she's gone." A small tear escaped down her face despite her efforts to keep them back. She clutched Lulu's sphere close to her heart.

"We could stop here and go back, that way we could give Lulu a proper burial." Rikku suggested.

"No, we can't." Yuna said quietly, "if we turned back, Lulu's death would mean nothing."

"Lu would love you no matter what you chose," Wakka said, "That's what she said, remember?"

Yuna looked at Wakka. The guardian looked as if he had aged ten years: his eyes were red and swollen and tear-stained highlighted his cheeks. She was suddenly aware that everyone was listening to her and Rikku's conversation.

"What are you going to do, Yuna?" Tidus asked.

Tidus. He had forgetten he existed.

"Yuna?" Auron said, "What is your decision?"

"I will press on." Yuna said with determination and courage she could no longer feel. She looked at each one of her guardians in turn, "but this is a burden I must carry alone. If anyone wishes to leave, he may go."

"Hmm," Auron said with a small chuckle, "more like your father ever day."

"Kimari follow Yuna." Kimari bellowed in his low voice, "Kimari protect Yuna. Kimari promise on Lulu."

"I'm coming too, Yunie!" Rikku shouted, "It's either that or go back to pop and brother."

"You know I'm with you, Yuna." tidus said, "Besides, who knows if Seymour will show up again?"

With tears of gratitude, Yuna turned her attention to the only silent guardian.

"No matter what happens, I'll protect you, Yuna. Lulu would never forgive me if I didn't, and I would never forgive myself."

"Thank-you, all" Yuna said, "let's go."

They travelled in silence, picking their way through Zanarken's Ruins, each lost in their own thoughts. Yuna replayed the scene over and over again in her head. There was something wrong with the way she had found Wakka and Lulu, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yuna."

Startled, she came face to face with Auron.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I said, we are here. Go down to the fayth."

"Oh. Yes." Yuna walked over to the lift. "I'll be back," she said, avoiding Wakka's blank stare.

Slowly she began to descend into the chamber of the fayth. The sight took her breath away. Speechless, she ran back to the lift cursing the fact it wouldn't move faster.

"Auron!" She breathed, "Come quick! All of you!"

"What's wrong?" Wakka demanded.

"It's hard to explain," Yuna said, "just come quickly!" Yuna moved over to make room for everyone. "Look! It's…gone!"

"What's gone?" Tidus asked.

"The fayth!" Yuna exclaimed, "There's no fayth!"

"Dammit!" Wakka yelled, "you mean we came all this way for nothing?"

"Not for nothing," A new voice rang out. Yuna felt Auron tense at the new arrival. The look that went between them reminded her of two rival blitzball teams. "Yuna of Besaid. I should have known You'd be the one to follow in your father's footsteps."

"Who…?" Wakka asked.

"Lady Yunalesca." Auron sneered

"What happened to fayth?" Yuna asked.

"It is like you say," Yunalesca replied, "It is gone, but like I said, all is not lost. You look tired, Yuna. Your eyes tell me of a hard journey. A lost guardian, perhaps?"

Tears stung at Yuna's eyes. She turned away, her gaze falling on Wakka's still, stoic form.

"What was the guardian's name?" Yunalesca asked quietly.

"Lulu," Yuna said just as quietly, "We lost her on Mt. Gagazet."

"Take heart, dear child," Yunlesca said in a comforting tone, "For soon, you and she will be reunited. But first you must choose."

"What?" Yuna asked, "what do you mean?"

"You must choose the one I will turn to a fayth. They will be your final Aeon.

"One of us?" tidus asked, "That's not how I was told it worked."

"Because that's not how it's supposed to!" Wakka said angrily.

"If you knew, would have come?" Auron asked.

"What happens to the one who becomes the fayth?" Rikku asked.

"He will defeat Sin. Then will become Sin in his place."

"What do you mean, in his place?" Tidus asked.

"Yu Yevon will join with it, and over time, turn him into Sin. There is no escaping it."

"Are you saying that the teachings are wrong?" Wakka shouted, "That sin will always come back?"

"Precisely," Yunalesca said calmly, "but fret not, summoner, you will feel no guilt after sin is defeated. It is the mercy bestowed upon you."

"What do you know about mercy!" Wakka yelled, "the teachings are a lie! That means many summoners and guardians died for nothing!"

"There deaths were not in vain," Yunalesca said, they died in order to give Spira hope."

"False hope," Auron spat.

"But hope is hope," Yunalesca replied, "Yuna, this is the path your father took. Will you relieve Spira? It is your destiny. Talk it over, then come to me."

Yuna watched her go, dumbstruck. "The only way," She whispered.

"Yuna, we'll find a way." Tidus said, "After this no one will want to do this. We should leave, tell everyone. Together we'll find a way to defeat sin for good."

"Yeah!" Rikku said, "besides, who wants to become a fayth now? Tidus is right."

"I'll do it." Wakka said flatly.

Five sets of eyes gawked at him.

"You fool!" Auron said, "do you know what your asking?"

"What choice do we have, Ya? Wakka exclaimed, if Yuna decides to do this, all I'm saying is she can use me."

"This is no time for your feelings of Lulu to take over!" Auron said, "Think rationally!"

"Yuna, what are you going to do?" Kimari asked.

Yuna looked at her tallest guardian. It was the first time he spoke for a while. Once again all eyes were on her.

"I was all ready to give my life," she said quietly, "but now, I don't know what to do. Lulu…her death…if I went through this, it really would have been for nothing, right? But if I turn back, it still would be the same, right?"

"Not if we find a different way," Tidus said, "Yuna, we know the truth. Let's find a different way, one that would give lulu's death meaning.

"But, what do I tell Yunalesca?" Yuna asked.

"You need not tell me anything!" Yunalesca's angry boice rang out. Intstantly Yuna watched as instinct took over her guardians and she was pushed back.

"Foolish human!" Yunalesca said with blazing eyes, you dare deny to help Spira?"

"I deny sacrificing my friends for Spira's happiness!" Yuna shot back, There has to be a better way."

"There is no other way." Yunalesca said venomously, I was wrong to say you were like your father!"

"Hay!" Wakka yelled.

"That's too far!" Tidus yelled as he un-holstered his weapon.

"Yuna," Yunalesca spoke slowly, deliberately, "You have two choices, choose and die a hero, or I will kill you and all your guardians."

"Die or die," Auron said, "Not much of a choice."

"What is your decision?" Yunalesca asked.

Yuna looked from one guardian to the other. All had weapons ready. Determination was on tidus and Rikku's face. Kimari's showed nothing. Auron's face showed revenge, and relief as if it was his hope this would happen. She turned to Wakka. If Yunalesca's eyes were cold, his were one of ice. Stone cold. With new resolve, Yuna turned to Yunalesca. Lulu's words rang clear in her ears, _you are Yuna of Besaid…You are more than capable of defeating Sin._

"Well?" Yunalesca pushed.

"I choose to fight!" Yuna said as evenly as she could. Quickly she whipped out her weapon, "And I wish to win!"

"For Lu!" Wakka yelled.

"No, wakka," Yuna corrected, "For Spira, for everybody who died for this lie, for the truth! And yes, Wakka, for the injustice of every guardian who died unaware! For these reasons, Yunalesca, I will fight. I will leave, I will defeat Sin myself, and I will be taking everyone with me!

With a growl, Yunalesca attacked. Firmly, Yuna held her ground. The battle for Spira had began.


End file.
